Welcome to My Wonderland
by UrieNanashi
Summary: They had been confident that with their powers the spirit detective team could beat anything but now they find themselves up against foes who renders them defenseless. they will have to put their trust in the hands of an odd girl to defeat them. Hiei/oc
1. Chapter 1

My shoes pounded against the uneven sidewalk as I ran through the blackened night. The air was cold and wet with fog, the wind held the promise of rain. The dark of night not harming my vision. Upon my back a well worn dark navy backpack was heavy and cut deep into my shoulders but I didn't bother to stop. I wanted to get back before the rain came down. Even without the encouragement of the threatening storm I didn't like being attacked or ambushed as I had been today. And it isn't like I needed the extra attention I would get if I got rained on.

The last few days had been especially stressful and I was still on edge. I felt exposed, an easy target, with the tall multilevel buildings all around me. I hated being on this side of the city, actually I hated demon world in general. Not that human world was any better, it was worse. As I turned down another street the graffiti stop sign informed me that if I keep up my pace I'd be back in fifteen minuets tops. Even to the residents of this place its streets were a maze. One could easily get lost even with a map, this I was grateful for. I seemed to be the only one who knew all the twists of this messed up city…town…place, what ever you called it. Even police had a difficulty with all the alleys and nooks. As I turned down the last alley on my journey 'home' I could finally glimpse the trees. Though my feet ached the sight of the forest made my pace pick up. The trees swayed and I was oddly reminded of my real home. As though they sensed my approach and were welcoming me; calling me back to the true place I belonged.

My feet did not slow when they left the badly paved road, or when I entered the trees. None of the residents of the….place behind me would have ever entered this forest. The reason, they feared getting lost in this labyrinth of ...what a silly idea, lost. After a few minuets more of navigating I at last slowed in front of a small cave. Home. For now. Just as I ducked into the shelter the rain thundered down behind me. I didn't turn around. Walking deeper into my shelter I dropped my bag at my feet and slid down the side of the cave. My energy was almost totally drained. Unzipping the front small pouch of my bag I pulled out an unopened bag of chips and quietly began to munch away. The rain fell hard and thunder rumbled above me, but for now I was safe, and I was much to exhaust to be on edge over something like a storm. The long two days had made me weary but I was hungry so I sat eating for the first time today. Finishing the chips I put the empty chip bag in another side pouch of my backpack and closed my eyes. A gust of wind blew at me almost angry, a reminder perhaps? Like I needed one. I opened my eyes and unzipped the largest pouch of the backpack and pulled out one of my trusted hand guns. Checking to make sure the safety was on (not that it really mattered) I at last fell asleep. Safer now, with the gun resting reassuringly on my lap.

After a thankfully uneventful sleep I was awakened as I was ever morning in this world, to the high pitch beeping of my wrist watch alarm. 4:50 exactly. I carefully set the gun on the cave floor. The morning was cold and still damp, so reaching into my backpack I retrieved my only pair of gloves. They were black, well worn like my backpack, and gave amazing grip. Picking up the hand gun I placed it snugly into a holster on the left side of my belt. I quickly scarfed down a little mini box of cereal and exited the cave. Before I could move back toward the dank city a shadow emerged from the trees. I placed my hand on my gun, tensed and prepared. A stray dog. I immediately relaxed, grinning and allowed the large dog to come forward. It sat, patiently in front on me, I agreed to its unasked question with another grin and a nod. Turning I began to back my way back to the paved streets, the dog now close behind, the grin still set on my face.

As we entered the dog kept close to me, a wise choice. The streets here were a dangerous place even in the day time, but just being close to me would offer a better protection then even the police could provide. No one would dare touch the dog if it was by my side. We ducked down ally ways and dark streets; nobody glanced twice at us, most too afraid look once. Finally I reached the place I'd been looking for.

The gang I was currently in had about ten people in it, they were meant to be the elite of this city. I being "sixteen" was young for the group as all of them were in their early "twenties". To me age meant nothing, only the abilities of the person maters. If a five year old did the job better then a twenty year old, you hire the five year old. Not that I'm saying the men here weren't dangerous, they just weren't dangerous to me. Hahahahahaha. Unlike most in the group I cared nothing for this gang, or any gang I'd been in and I'd been in a lot of gangs. No, these people were simply the side I was helping for now. Nothing in my life was permanent, concrete, which was just the way I liked it. Most people know which side they chose and weather is viewed as 'good' or 'bad'. I do not cling to such abstract ideas, I move and change constantly, and this includes which 'side' I am on. Thus I was on a side of my own. I helped who I wanted to help when I wanted to help; I live for what is happening not for what has happened. But most importantly I live by rules of my own, I live free. And that is why I had come to the decision it was at last time.

A new member scoffed as I approached "look the skhool girlz got anotha stray with ha. Suprized she doesn't got flies" I glared heavily. "Shut your mouth you idiot. She maybe young but she's the best shot I've ever seen. Never had a job this kid couldn't do." The leader, whose name I'd never bother to learn, yelled over. I stood there before them and grinned my wide grin. They all looked away, my grin giving off the feeling it was famous for "I'm leaving…for good" they all looked at me. Normally leaving a gang meant death but for me…I am different. HA, well isn't that an understatement. Anyway they would either let me go or I would fight, either way the out comes the same, I leave. They just needed to decide weather it was worth the fight.

In a place far from that dark city and the girl who carried guns, a great palace stood surrounded by clouds. This place served many purposes, it was an office, a head quarters, a place of knowledge, a place of training, a place of treasure, but for most the palace was a place of judgment, ever lasting and inescapable. However to the few who worked inside its walls it was something much rarer. To them it was a place of acceptance, a true home, one filled with realizing your self and second chances. Many of the palaces rooms were filled with gold, jewels, and priceless artifacts nevertheless one room existed that was quite different. It was bland and cheaply decorated; its walls were a pale yellow that clashed badly against the bright blue and red seats and pale green tile that covered the floor. The puff chairs, the only furniture in their, were stiff from underuse and placed all around the sides of the room. This was the room that had been selected for a very important meeting by the master of the stunning palace. Along one of the main hallways on route to this awkward space, walked a figure. And at the exact same time that the girl in the dark city turned the last corner to find her current gang, a young indolent teenager dressed comfortably in green, turned the last corner only to be confronted by a sight not seen in a very long time, his own gang. A gang that everyone called the spirit detectives.


	2. Chapter 2

The occupants of the room blinked in astonish at each other. Here in what otherwise would have been an insignificant room, the heroes who had always remained unknown to most of the three worlds reunited once again. A girl with flowing long blue hair rose from one of the many seats, grinning widely. Squealing with delight she crossed the room quickly and threw her arms around the boy who had become one of her very closest friends. "Hey Boton what's up?" the adolescent smiled down at her while they embraced. Pulling back she answered still smiling "Oh you know, keeping busy. But how are you, I haven't seen you in ages; I've got so much to tell you! I'v missed you guys so much and you know how Lord Koenma can get sometimes. He gets so cranky and it's practically unheard of for him to do any work. Anyway how are you? How's Keiko?" The teen half faked the grone of annoyance "Keiko unfortunately hasn't changed; she's still a pain in my ass." Boton smiled at him knowingly and giggled a little "you don't change do you?" she murmured to herself. "So anyway about the let-"he began only to be cut of quickly "Oh yes, I'll go get him right now. Be back in a jiffy!" the girl nearly bolted from the room and once out in the hall summoned her ore. Hoping on side ways she speed off, leaving the boys on their own.

The remaining teens that had for so trusted their lives to each other gazed upon their once fellow teammates. They awkwardly exchanged greetings in their own ways and a silence of memories filled the room. After a few moments it was broken by Yusuke, who still stood by the door "So you guys got one from binky too?" The words of his question were unconcerned but his voice and eyes told different stories, the team could tell the difference. "Yes it sounded quite serious" another teen with long red hair stated calmly from his seat as Yusuke attempted to flop lazily onto one of the chairs. He swore and grumbled when his body hit the unexpectedly hard cushions of the chair and he ended up on the floor. The red head shook his head, a man in black seated in the corner of the room smirked and Yusuke's old friend, a boy with orange hair like Elvis, laughed. Murmuring that them to 'shut up' Yusuke lugged himself back onto the chair. Knowing the personalities of the boys in the room most would have guessed that the reuniting of them would have been loud and energetic but the heaviness of the situation was felt by them even if that situation was not clear. Besides the four knew each other so well that to them such greetings were not truly needed. The words of the letters each of them had received disturbed them and that was the reason they were all sitting in the odd little room. The letter had not been filled with panic, fear and a demand for help as was usual of the ruler. Instead it had been a calm, much too calm, request for 'assistance'. If it had been that usual panicky letter no doubt at least one or more of the boys would have blown the meeting off, but it hadn't been a normal letter and they had all come.

-Copy of letters received by detectives one week before the meeting-

For your and my own safety I will not risk writing any name other then my own. After reading this letter it is imperative that it be destroyed, preferably by fire.

Greetings

My deepest apologies for imposing upon your personal lives yet again, but there is an urgent matter I feel must be discussed in person. I will try and make this as short as possible. As it is far too risky I can not enclose too many details on the matter that must be discussed and I feel requires your assistance. However I feel obligated to inform you of a very serious and dangerous problem. We have discovered a new type of energy that has never before been seen. Under different circumstances this may have been a good thing. Sadly every user of this new energy appears to be a member of an organization that I will not at this time name. As of now we have discovered no other goal that they have, other then to cause massive damage anywhere and everywhere. It has reached a point where the group has become much too dangerous to ignore. On this subject I do not dare delve deeper in a letter. I will be holding a meeting at the date and time enclosed. I warn you in advance that the matter is highly dangerous. If you are not interested, not ready or willing to risk your life do not come. If you do come to the meeting I will hold you obligated. Now I must inform and apologize to you yet again, as sending this letter to you may have brought you to the organizations attention. As stated earlier, burn this letter when you are through with it.

Sincerely yours

Koenma

End Letter

Walking briskly through the door with a most stern and dark expression, the toddler ruler was beyond thankful to see every member of his old and most favorite spirit detective team. His new team had not even come close to matching the successes of the boys in front of him, and now they never would get the chance. Lately every time he turned his eyes from his work or even blinked something else would happen and leaving his office felt like he was abandoning the people of all the worlds. So despite his gratitude toward the legendary team his concerns still turned unpleasantly inside him. Yusuke smirked teasingly "Your late, I thought rebelling against authority was my thing. Good thing I'm not a teacher." The ruler sighed heavily "Well I'm sorry ok?! I needed to respond to a disaster in the human world…again!" "What has happened" the alert voice of the red head asked concerned, his eyes sharp, attentive and worried. "The real question Kurama is what hasn't happened? Earth quakes, Tornados, Tsunamis, hurricanes, and raids by the Resilp. Daddy isn't exactly pleased that the human worlds a mess!" The young child said frustrated. The short man in black, from the corner of the room seemed torn between annoyance and lack of interest. "What happens in human world in none of my concern. Why have I been called here?" "Hiei I told you not to come if you didn't want to. It's you own fault if –" "Koenma, you said a name we aren't familiar with. What is a Resilp?" Kurama smoothly interrupted the argument. Koenma sighed once again, turning away from Hiei. "That's right, I havn't tolled you. The Resilp is an organization we know little about, the one I mentioned in the letters. All their members have the ability to use this new form of energy. We don't even know if you have to be born with the energy or can learn to use it! Our attacks are useless, spirit, demonic, even life energy has almost no effect. We do know that they are behind all the disasters in both the human world and the demon world. We have no other records of them, it's like they appeared from thin air. Their killing people left and right." "You must have a lot of work then, right? Being in charge of souls and the dead and stuff?" The tall orange haired teen asked. Koenma rubbed his forehead looking more stressed then ever. "That's a whole other problem. See, just recently we realized that the souls of people killed by the new energy are never found." The boys straightened up, alarmed. Koenma looked even graver "yes, we have discovered that this new energy kills not only a person's body but their soul as well."

"What?" Yusuke and the orange haired boy yelled at once. From the back Hiei's fire red eyes narrowed and one could almost see the brain behind Kurama emerald eyes reeling trying to figure anything in the puzzle before him out. "The reason I have asked you here is because I need your help to take down the Resilp." "Ya and how are we going to do that if our powers are useless?" Yusuke yelled frustrated. It had been along time sence he felt this defenseless. "I must agree Koenma; with things as they are we aren't going to be of much use." Kurama sadly added. Orange haired boy hung hid head just as frustrated and Hiei's only reaction was to clench his fists tightly. "I realize that, as things as they are, you wont be any help" Koenma began "but then-" "however I believe I may have finally found away to level the playing field." All eyes in the room lit with curiosity. "I've been doing some research of the patterns of the new energy. It has finally paid off. Did you know that three cities in demon world have been industrialized? One such city is named Devry. I have confirmed that a user of this new energy is located there; better yet I have reason to believe that this user is not a member of Resilp! They are the only user not apart of that organization, so what I want all of you to do is to go to this city, find this new energy user, and convince them to join us or at least agree to meet with me."

The teens in the room filled with determination. As it sounded, they could not really afford to fail. They nodded in unison at Koenma. "Alright then I will prepare a portal. I want all of you to return to your families, your friends and say your good byes. Prepare yourselves for what is to come. And one last thing. Devry is plagued by poverty and gang wars so you will need to be on your guard. We meet back here in one week." And with that the members once more disbanded. Sighing alone in the room Koenma sat down in one of the chairs. Suddenly the door was kicked open and in ran a strange blue ogre. Dashing over to the startled ruler he gasped for breath "Koenma sir-" he began but was cut off by a rather disgruntled Baby "Ogre! What have I tolled you about disturbing me? Cant you see I'm trying to drown myself in my own misery?" "Yes sir but-"A rush of air announced Boton arrival on her ore. She too panted for breath as the child prince grunted. "Boton, Ogre!" he began furiously "I tolled you both not to bother m-" But this time it was he who was cut off. "Koenma … your squid is… ready for you" Boton gasped out. Koenma's face suddenly beamed. "OH! Finally! Thank you Boton!" then his face turned back to annoyance and suspicion as he gazed upon his ogre. "Ogre why didn't you tell me? Trying to keep it for your self were we?" "But Sir I-" "No, I have heard enough. George…I…I think it's best if we see other people. Come Boton, take me to my squid!" And so rolling her eyes Boton and Koenma hoped on her ore and speed of through the door. George sniffled, wiping his eyes of the now overflowing tears "You always took me for granted! You'll come crawling back to me, they all do!" He yelled dashing from the ugly room.


	3. Chapter 3

In the city of Devry I sat on the huge windowsill of my new apartment I had acquired about five days ago, thanks to the money my old gang had so generously 'given' me. In that time my strength had finally returned in full and the stray dog had left to be free again. My eyes looked out at the rain and the people dashing about on the filthy streets below as my IPod played music softly in my ears. It had been about a week since I had left the most elite gang in the city, and I was growing bored already. Nowadays nothing kept me interested for long and I was already thinking of new places to go to. Sadly none that came to my head impressed me much. I have seen and experienced so much that nothing seemed new. Sighing I placed my head to the glass; I couldn't even go outside because it was raining. Well, that's not true, I could go out it's just that I shouldn't go out. Laughing to myself I got up and grabbed my hand guns on the counter and threw on my backpack. When was the last time I ever did what I should do? No, I did what I wanted. So what if I would have to move, this city meant nothing to me. I was bored and I wanted to go outside. I grabbed my keys hanging by the door and walked out, locking it behind me I descended the stairs and walked out onto the streets, looking, searching for anything interesting.

After walking down the streets for awhile I decided I was right and that there was absolutely nothing interesting in this whole city. So, why not take a look at it from another angle? Humming an all too familiar tune I jumped from roof top to roof top, the rain pounding my head. I played one of my many games. I would pick a person I thought looked interesting and follow them to their destination; it made me grin that people could be so oblivious. I wonder what they would do if they knew what was following them from above. Sadly not a lot of people were interesting. Gezz, talk about a snooze vill. Even the demons here were no fun. As the sky's colors began to change I sat down on the edge of one of the buildings, my feet dangling off. I watched the sun setting, felt the rain and I let my mind wonder off. This world had been such a disappointment, it was almost as bad as the human world. The rules that everyone lived by made no sense to me. Children starved, people robbed, cheated, beat, abused each other. The rich of money had all the power. Freshmen in high school never talked to seniors unless approached by one, as I said such a disappointment. The rules of the demon world were better but still screwy if you ask me, hahahahaha…that's funny, screwy if you ask me, hahahaha. Well it wouldn't matter for much longer, I was going back home soon. I just wanted to find one really interesting person before I left.

My pale perfect face reflected back at me in my beautifully decorated hand-mirror as I sat at my makeup desk. My other hand played gently with my ruby red hair that had just a touch of brown tied in, inspecting it carefully to see if it was in place. It always was, but how could one blame me for wanting to see again, just to check. My perfect dark blood red eyes glowered with discontent. Carefully scanning my eyes over the many options my gloved hand quickly selected my favorite one. Flicking off the cap and twisting the tube up, I skillfully applied the lipstick smoothly across my lips before putting it back. Again I studied my face from every angle in the mirror this time I smiled at the results, much more pleased. A rude banging at my door tore me away from looking at myself. Growling angrily I placed the mirror down and turned to the door to answer. Without waiting the uncouth brat of a ninja girl burst through my door beaming and jumping up and down like a little kid."Momo! Get out of my room this instant you vulgar child! This isn't some playground and stop bouncing up and down. Your eleven years old can't you try to act your age?" My melodious voice snapped with anger. Momo simply smiled and continued to bounce around me like some kind of white and pink brain dead puppy "hehehehe we both know I'm older then that! Still you tell me to act my age and that I'm a child is this not how any child acts?" she laughs still bouncing. "You'r going to break something!" grabbing her by the hair I drag her from my room to the hallway, closing the door sharply. I turned the girl to face me as I blocked the door. "What do you want you boor of a girl? I have to finish getting ready!" Momo rubbed her head frowning slightly and muttered under her breath, I rolled my eyes impatiently."Well?" Momo swirled a loc of her short bubble gum pink hair around a finger absentmindedly "Right, um ok, so Little Miss. Nightmare tolled Mr. Dead who tolled Kage who tolled me to tell you that your new target is the Leader of the shadow demon tribe and for now to drop the case on finding the jewel." "Fine, is that all?" "Yes, well no, um so Gaby tolled Lelu who tolled me to tell you that Gaby wants to play with you later! Well you know Gaby didn't actually say anything because she can't but you know what I mean...Ok now I'm done!" "Good, now leave me in peace. I have things I must do before I depart. Inform Mr. Dead and Little Miss. Nightmare that I'm leaving."

Turning around Lilith returned to her 'perfect' room leaving me in the hall. For a moment I contemplated going in, just to annoy the stuck-up vampire some more. Apparently though the new member was smarter then I had given her credit for, I heard the lock click and decided it wasn't worth the effort. Turning around I skipped off back down the hall backwards, my bubble gum hair bouncing with me and I had a feeling that is was a mess by now. Unlike the great Ruby Vampire, Miss. Snotty I didn't care one bit. My hyper mood getting the better of me, I did a cartwheel and a back flip. Beaming happily I began to dance as I made my way through the corridors, singing merrily (and loudly) as I went "Nelly Bly, Nelly Bly, round the world, with a twinkle in her eye, they said you can't, she said watch me try, good old Nelly Bly!" I froze in the middle of the hall, stopping dead, thinking. Hey! She wasn't supposed to talk to me like that; I'm the same ranking as her! How dare that pathetic excuse for a spy talk to me that way? My brown eyes scowled as I stared down at myself. I was dressed in my normal outfit, my extra especially awesome white ninja suit. My extra long matching scarf pulled down so it wasn't covering my face like it did on missions. I contemplated going back, kicking down the door and having some fun with my throwing needles. Lilith wouldn't sense me come in, wouldn't see me ether. I'd have her pinned and defenseless, I could all ready envision the blood dripping and that screams tha-"Momo" I looked up to see Kage standing their expectantly staring at me. I beamed merrily at him "Kage! Looky, looky! I got new needles and they've got cute little bunnies on them! This way I'll always know what ones are mine now and if I lose one it will just hop back to me! You know like how bunnies hop? Isn't it great? " His moss green eyes were soft and he smiled, well gave as close to a smile as Kage ever gave, and patted my head. Sometimes I feel bad; I think I remind him of Mayly, oh well…oh shinny statue…just like my needles! "Did you tell Lilith like I asked you to?" I nodded up at him. Kage too was dressed in his normal attire; Baggy black pants with multiple green belts, dark gray button up shirt with his undersized gray wings sticking out the back. Over his other shoulder he carried one of his (shinny) flails. "Alright then, let's go. You and I have a new assignment from Little Miss. Nightmare." Smiling I pulled my scarf up to cover my face as Kage and I walked down a new hall. Skipping a little ahead I looked back at him. "I'm glad I joined the Resilp it's so much fun!" He smirked back at me "ya, me too"


End file.
